What is she doing in my room?
by jenaca
Summary: ONESHOT! What will Chihiro and Haku do when they realize what Rin's probably doing in her room with some guy? What about when Haku realizes that Chihiro has no sheets to sleep in? For KYUUxKYUU's challenge.


**Okay, this is for KYUUxKYUU for her challenge! :] This should be fun...**

* * *

><p><em>"I wanna love you more,<em>

_Then all of the things you wanted,_

_Then all the thing your not!"_

A short brown haired 17 year old girl sang out loudly to her new CD. She was sitting in a huge chair with her feet crossed on top of the desk, not caring that Mr.-Grumpy-pants wouldn't be too happy about it. Lifting up her green shirt a bit, she scratched her stomach then reached to grab some Cheetos. The orange dust sprinkled the floor, chair and her shirt. Not to mention her orange fingers.

Yup, Mr.-Grumpy-pant would _not_ be happy. But did she care?

Not really.

"_You want to have it all,_

_But you found it in the city,_

_But the city doesn't talk,_

_Ooooohh!"_

She burst out, mouth full of Cheetos.

"Chihiro!" Somebody screamed out.

Oh, crap.

Its Mr.-Grumpy-Pants.

The singing girl sat up quickly, taking her feet off of the desk, which knocked a bunch of papers all over the floor.

_Why does this always happen to me?_ She wondered silently.

The door slammed open, revealing a boy around 17 with black hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was wearing a black kimono type thing.

"_What_ do you _think_ your doing?" He boomed.

The girl shrugged. "Eating... singing... the usual." She replied, an earbud falling out of her left ear.

"_Why?"_ He took a step closer.

Her face hardened. "'Cause, its the only quiet place. And I feel like it. Calm down Haku." She rolled her eyes.

Haku stomped over and slammed his hands on the desk. "Why are you in _here?_ Why not _your_ room, Chihiro?"

Chihiro stood up crossing her arms and matched her face up to his. Even though she only reached his shoulder, he was leaning down.

"Rin's in there." She said.

Haku blinked and stood up a bit. "Why is Rin in your room?"

"She needed to use it because she brought a boy there and didn't want him to know where her room was." Chihiro told him.

"So you let her use your room?" He raised an eyebrow, thinking of stuff they were probably doing in Chihiros bed.

She looked at his strange face. "Yeah, who cares? I mean, it's not like they're..." She trailed off and her eyes widened. "Not in my bed!" She exclaimed.

Haku sighed, forgetting the problem of her going into his office. He wouldn't have of done anything bad to her. If somebody else did what she did, he would kick them out of the bathhouse and fire them. Why did he have to have such a soft spot for her? "Let's go get her."

"We can't!" Chihiro gasped.

"And why not?" Haku grumbled.

"What if we catch them? Doing... stuff?"

Haku's eyes narrowed. He hadn't thought of that. "I'll open the door and go in. You can stay outside and wait. Okay?"

Chihiro nodded. "But..."

"But?" He asked.

"I feel mean." She hugged herself.

He face palmed. "And _why _would you feel mean?"

"I told her I'd let her use my room and you going to barge in and make her leave." She whined.

"But she's doing stuff in _your_ bed." Haku shook his head. "You'll thank me later." He grabbed her hand and they made there way to Chihiro's room walking hand in hand.

They made there way through all of the baths and was only stopped once, by an annoying new intern. A frog named Saiko.

"Whatcha guys doing?" He asked jumping in front of them.

"Going somewhere. Now move, frog." Haku glared down at the intern.

Chihiro nudged him with her foot. Haku sighed, she was telling him to be nice to the frog.

"We're going to a restaurant." Chihiro lied flawlessly.

Saiko jumped in excitement. "I wanna come! Can I come? Please?"

That plan backfired.

"No." Haku told him.

"Why not?" Saiko whined.

"You wouldn't like where we're going." Chihiro said.

"Yeah, we're going to 'On a Stick'." Haku said.

Saiko gasped. "But they have frog legs on a stick! How could you?"

"That's why we have to go. C'mon Chihiro, we wouldn't want to miss our reservation." Haku pulled Chihiro.

"Nice. Now he thinks we're frog eaters." Chihiro grumbled.

"Who says I'm not?" Haku smirked.

She gasped.

He chuckled. "Hurry up."

They made they're way until they found a big red door that had 'Chihiro' scratched in it. When Haku first saw that he wanted to scream at her for ruining the door but she shrugged it off and said 'It looks cool. And you said I could do whatever I wanted to it.'

Haku smiled at the memory.

"Oooh." A laugh. From inside.

"Hurry! Knock! Open! Do _something!_" Chihiro whispered.

Wiping the smile off his face, Haku slammed on the door. The room went silent but nobody answered.

"I'm coming in!" Haku warned and tried opening the door.

Locked.

"You asked for it." He said under his breath before twisting the doorknob until it broke.

"Haku!" Exclaimed Chihiro. "My door!"

Haku ignored her and walked in to a Rin and some guy laying in Chihiro's bed.

_Not my bed!_ She screamed in her head.

"Uhm..." Rin stared. "We're leaving... close the door now Dragon Breath!"

Haku and Chihiro stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Now I have to clean my sheets." Chihiro sighed, not wanting to sleep on a mattress without sheets.

Haku was just about to say something when Rin and the boy walked out.

"Thanks Chihiro." Rin smiled and whispered to her as she walked past.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Chihiro laid down on her mattress with a thin blanket on top of her. She was _freezing. _She sighed and pulled the blanket around her, turning on her side.

_Knock, knock_. A soft knocking sounded against her door.

Chihiro looked at her clock. 10:05 what did they want this late?

She cleared her throat. "Yes?" She asked softly.

The door opened and kept going until it hit her wall with a thud. She winced.

"Sorry, about your door..." Haku came in. He was wearing his pajamas.

"What do you want?" Chihiro asked sitting up, her room making her get goosebumps.

Haku looked uncomfortable. "Want to sleep in my room?"

Chihiro didn't hold back her smile. "Yes, please."

Haku smiled with her and held out his hand, which she took happily.

As they walked down a hall, Chihiro hoped nobody would come a see her, she was just wearing a red tank top and green bottoms that went to her knees. Haku always laughed about that, saying that he's never seen her not wearing red or green.

Haku opened up his tall black door once they got to his room and made his way toward his huge bed, pulling Chihiro along with him.

He opened up the bed and she climbed in, he but the covers over her and made his way around the bed.

"Would you rather me sleep on the couch?" He asked. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable and his couch was a futon.

"No way." Chihiro said then patted the other half of the bed. "Climb in."

Haku slid in the bed and lay facing her. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful skin, her nose, her mouth.

Chihiro turned his was and opened her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

Haku smiled and leaned closer so they're noses were touching. "I love you." He whispered.

"You too." Chihiro smiled and kissed him lightly.

"That still doesn't mean your off hook for getting orange crap on stuff and making papers go all over my office." He smiled.

"Damn." She kissed him again. "What about now?"

"Once more maybe..." Haku smirked darkly.

Chirhiro rolled her eyes and they shared one more long kiss.

"You're okay now." Haku told her.

Chihiro smiled and scooted closer to him. "Night." She whispered.

She had the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE the song is White Dress by Parachute<strong>


End file.
